Peace and Paradise
by Twixlett
Summary: "I... Have to go home, Koneko-chan..." Ichigo wasn't surprised by this at all, "I came to say goodbye..." She had seen this coming, but nonetheless, tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't a shock to her so why was she crying? One-shot! Enjoy ;)


It was a nice day. The aliens and the mews were in the middle of forming a truce. Soon the aliens would be leaving and Kish wanted to speak to his kitten. To say goodbye. He hadn't seen her since that morning when she was with Aoyama. Kish growled and scolded himself for even thinking about that bastard. Suspecting that she was probably home now, he teleported to her front door. Her parents car was gone which meant they were out.

Taking a deep breath, Kish teleported into her bedroom. He was surprised by what he saw. Ichigo was curled up on her bed, crying. Hesitantly, he walked over to her, "Ichigo?" She peered up slowly. She squeaked and whipped away her tears, putting on a clearly fake smile.

"Kobanwa Kisshu..." She widened her smile. There was no way she was tricking him now. Kisshu sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"N-nothing. I'm just tired..."

"Ichigo? Something's bothering you... What is it?" Kish put a hand on her shoulder. It caused her to look up and into his eyes. There was no point in lying now.

"Me and... Aoyama..." She said his name rather harshly, "broke up..." she bowed her head and looked into her hands, "he didn't even say why! All he said was that he can't deal with you guys being around and that i'm... Not... Normal..." Ichigo broke into tears once more. Kisshu put an arm around her shoulders and she leant her head on his. He then pulled her onto his lap so that she was more comfy. Ichigo didn't object to this, she just cried into his chest.

After a while she began to calm and Kisshu took his chance to speak, "He's right Ichigo... You're not normal. You're very far from it," She was about to protest but he continued to speak, "but I wouldn't have you any other way. Being the un-normal you is what brought me to meet you, it's what brought me to love you. You're perfect, and no matter what he says," He lifted her head so they were, once again, looking into each others eyes, "no matter who you are, you're perfect to me. In my eyes, no one else, but you, matters..." Hesitantly he lowered his head. Ichigo didn't resist, what he had just said made her want to kiss him. She lifted her head an inch and gripped his shirt. It wasn't long before she felt his soft lips on hers. Their lips moved together in a synchronized motion.

Once they stopped, they sat in silence. Ichigo still sat on Kish's lap with her head leaning on his chest. Kish was holding her, resting his chin on the top of her head. They sat in silence for what must of been 20 minutes before Ichigo broke the quietness, "Why did you really come here Kish?" She felt him sigh heavily, "Kisshu?"

"I... have to go home, Koneko-chan..." Ichigo wasn't surprised by this at all, "I came to say goodbye..." She had seen this coming, but nonetheless, tears welled up in her chocolate brown eyes. This wasn't a shock to her so why was she crying?

"I... Understand..." A tear rolled down her cheek, "I-"

"Koneko-chan..." Kishu stood up and she stood with him. He held her hands and looked down into eyes, "Never forget that I love you..." He pulled her into a hug. Ichigo smiled and she rubbed her face into his torso.

"And Kish... Never forget, no matter what, that I love you. I'll always be here, waiting... No matter how long I wait, I'll never lose hope that you'll return..." She felt him choke a bit and giggled. They stood there for awhile. Kisshu then teleported, with Ichigo, to the cafe where his ship was. Everyone was waiting, Pie was saying goodbye to Lettuce, and Taruto was saying goodbye to Pudding. They were all shocked to see Ichigo hugging Kishu, "I'll miss you..." She whispered into his chest.

"I'll miss you too..." He pulled back and held her shoulders. They stared into each others shining orbs.

"Remember, Forever?"

"Forever..." They kissed. Everyone else gasped nut they ignored it. They reluctantly pulled away. Kisshu stepped back, "Goodbye..." He flew up. Taruto and Pie boarded the ship, "I'll catch you guys up!" Kisshu said to them. The ship took off and Kisshu flew in the same direction as it. Ichigo chased after Kish as he flew, a massive smile on her face. Kisshu looked down and smiled. She was finally at peace with herself. He waved at her and teleported away. Ichigo stopped running.

"Goodbye..." She whispered as she fell to her knees crying tears of happiness and smiling like there was no tomorrow. She continued to sit there as Lettuce approached her.

"No more fighting..." Lettuce said in a hushed tone.

"Paradise..." Ichigo said in her whispered voice. She though about what Kisshu had said to her once...

_"Come with me Ichigo... I'll take you to Paradise... No fighting..."_

"He didn't lie... He did take me to paradise..." More happy tears fell as she smiled into the empty blue sky, Lettuce did the same.

Ichigo had found Paradise and was at Peace with herself... She finally had the only things she ever desired...

_Peace and Paradise_

* * *

**Hey guys! This is a story that I've had in my head and I wanted to get it out so here it is! I know 919 words isn't long but that's all I had. I hope you enjoyed it! Hope it touched your heart :) enjoy the rest of your weekends and I'll see you in my next post :)**

**Peace Nya~!**


End file.
